utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:UTAU GUI translation
*Graphical User Interface Mac users, try here , and if that doesn’t work, do a Google Search for 'mac utau ".nib"'; works with UTAU Synth v. 1.0.0b18: http://utaforum.net/thread-utau-synth-english-translation-project Since version 0.2.49, Ameya has added the ability for UTAU to be translated to English, and various other languages. For this reason, UTAU wiki is coming up with its own English res files, which were contributed by the users and other external sources. Extract this zip file to the res folder in UTAU. If it doesn't exist, create it. If there's something else in it, overwrite it. Download the file *This is the updated oto.ini. Click the "ダウンロード" to download the file. *Extract the .zip file. (if you don't have an extractor, try 7-ZIP) *Put the res folder in the UTAU folder and you're done! Please be aware that not all of the strings are translated due to their absence in the res file. For attempts to translate to other languages and contributions, please start an entry in the discussion page. The following strings are contained in the file balflcjzy.labelbuttonstring.txt Caption="New Project - UTAU" cmctytlzkpazfmsolqbpbwhklf.ToolTipText="Selection resets the envelope" cpnqutyrnlgbqqdmsysqlbjccp.ToolTipText="Crossfade envelope set in p2 and p3" nlkjphbphhmxlkjxwsotjcznszptnkxbgl.ToolTipText="Apply parameter automatically" bextpqpfyyilhonnildrolxxtzjuskcvj.ToolTipText="Optimize Crossfade" qpbnqowclhpsfbtwcxplrv.ToolTipText="Auto Scroll with MTC or MIDI Clock" ghggupzlfmoxebgjgogxgwql.Caption="-" fwrmtfvpdzphbtuommngyezj.Caption="+" bfnyvbafxpumytjn.ToolTipText="Input MIDI Notes" lyyfzokdzoyhsejot.ToolTipText="MIDI OUT Monitor" lyxygseqddtofksjr.ToolTipText="MIDI IN Connection" eddricizdubjbckeeheatnwkpdppz.Caption="Mode2" eddricizdubjbckeeheatnwkpdppz.ToolTipText="Autopitch Mode Switch" bgsndxyqlsoospdj.Caption="Render" bgsndxyqlsoospdj.ToolTipText="Renders the Pitch Curve" boylqveehoklnmqncrwit.Caption="Trace" boylqveehoklnmqncrwit.ToolTipText="Trace mode" euegsgdtolwxzfugyjj.ToolTipText="Go to the last note" meoquescjnvqmsgvz.ToolTipText="Go to the top notes" cypyuvefebtzax.Caption="～" gikkjumhmjmx.ToolTipText="Silence insert ®" iqewadtufzcc.ToolTipText="Stop" cypsvwxdtgjqhe.ToolTipText="Pause" jiapcogehcjy.ToolTipText="Play Selection" jebsimrkcwrb.Caption="P" etbzpgihabcqnltowhv.ToolTipText="Insert lyrics" cxvsbminqthbhb.ToolTipText="Move to End" dgxjmfnhperxpz.ToolTipText="Go to top" mpxekyvwsjmfqrych.ToolTipText="Shrink" brulckigwwosdkwuovhcl.ToolTipText="Replace lyrics" bfnyvjbvmufvhrol.ToolTipText="Expanded" dijwnpsrfcwfwm.Caption=" " vixqjukxrg.Caption="MIDI" cyomvzvnusijke.Caption="Default" kvhjwjhbts.Caption="Length" kqamppjszc.Caption="Lyric" kktpivmkem.Caption="Quantize" kfmscbpbjw.Caption="Tempo" The following strings are contained in the file balflcjzy.menustring.txt uoaiopfhtl.Caption="&File" clwabfuwj.Caption="&New..." wjgqyzwooj.Caption="&Open..." uofregbyhp.Caption="&Save" djujqxfikdtkzt.Caption="Save &As..." bonvmuoelojrarhkyxvsn.Caption="A&ppend..." djydledgfppqmn.Caption="&Import..." bvamxupnryxoctjogdrgv.Caption="&Export..." rqugzwivuctsmisjnviuqn.Caption="&Recent" xoyekpuqsj.Caption="E&xit" xoydmnyncv.Caption="&Edit" wonafmnsjt.Caption="&Undo" womzstrogb.Caption="&Redo" ckhedbgor.Caption="Cu&t" ypkjshsaqn.Caption="&Copy" huhpoweraquv.Caption="&Paste" cypusmtugsdtiz.Caption="&Delete" elpslpqyeofijoxxedh.Caption="Select &All" rquhikuakaulxzqayvjkrt.Caption="Select All &Notes" djydjdnxjvjerl.Caption="&Insert Rest" dgvjtudspeiggz.Caption="Move Region &Up" lzaoloeimxffbbvxl.Caption="Move Region &Down" kzqwmoyuozyotgdld.Caption="Move Region By &Number..." eeddmpyqupqkxroanij.Caption="&Merge Notes" kzsoxzkrismirrxon.Caption="&Quantize..." xopmwepydtxzuvd.Caption="Remove &Rest..." djwzlncukauqrt.Caption="Regi&on" cnvdejawzrwpbasvppbdqdgisz.Caption="&Apply Automatic Adjustment" gwiacarqfaaeioeivpsillvh.Caption="E&nvelope for Crossfade (p2p3)" ddqksyshfiekieqespputxjdbebckxp.Caption="&Crossfade Optimization" gnhhzyozgklxnheicggpvsjd.Caption="&Reset Envelopes" bqdxmfouxbcpdimzgkxuz.Caption="&Stretch Compensation" eudepbhqdcbksskfynt.Caption="&Pitch Editor..." bhhmufqgsdatvlqj.Caption="&Envelope Editor..." eeddlmclclexlnnjxzp.Caption="&Region Property..." yeqryayvtl.Caption="&View" dfhfaicuplzguv.Caption="Zoom &In" bhhvufjnwztihtaj.Caption="Zoom &Out" frnppgpfvpfmaqpkn.Caption="&4-Beat" foskhozwulovyyduz.Caption="&3-Beat" bsexayhrbbxfjnwypjetx.Caption="Voices &List..." pndyhsgfmojbfbmllaobjp.Caption="Vertical Zoom In (En&large)" qpbnbqezyqodlxporseoav.Caption="Vertical Zoom Out (&Shrink)" eeetsrvwacilcvxvhpt.Caption="S&how Pitch Curve" bvaipvjmprpxjfnfleocr.Caption="&Search" davkghafkoxulh.Caption="Search &Forward" ewgerkmgtipabnnrjmz.Caption="&Search Backward" mpybjkbbhcvyawknd.Caption="Go To &Next Note" lqjflwpvganxlbfcn.Caption="Go To &Previous Note" bgdybgehdvcuzknl.Caption="Go To &First Note" mpwqbvxstcdgkytnp.Caption="Go To &Last Note" bgdybgghutskyrvh.Caption="Go To S&tart" bcsrpunkwlcaaryz.Caption="Go To &End" voklbqoqgb.Caption="P&roject" kzqwccwkbadacabsv.Caption="Render &WAV File..." kzoovpllcqysdefbp.Caption="&Play Rendered File..." bislhfsesivqlnhl.Caption="&Play" kzqpfwibfzseoprdd.Caption="P&ause" bgdydrvnvjuftadx.Caption="&Stop" pvfmojotvxvtvgxpqfnryb.Caption="Project P&roperties" msqkiarksibnmggyv.Caption="P&lay" meockjjnkiczplpfh.Caption="Play Regi&on" ensvxkmcgwzkudhrvyr.Caption="&Replay" epwstqaeeejdwmugydp.Caption="&Pause" meockjjlpfosvxort.Caption="St&op" buymqiolbbdhitsaflkor.Caption="&Save Last Play..." vyyfkyuond.Caption="&Tools" etapitqwklaszyoagoj.Caption="Voice Bank &Settings..." cmbywwwfimvmdllgyvgenzszsv.Caption="Edit &prefix.map..." gthtaoumljguhpthxbbijsbd.Caption="Plug-I&ns" fvdlbqfhiuccwsngnnlvtfib.Caption="&Reload" etbujsplpavknmpleth.Caption="B&uilt-in Tools" ehhwouneikpleumuhuj.Caption="Pitch &Automation..." krdgokdcizgzxcchp.Caption="&Crossfade..." rbcvtnsxzipeskhbjcivmb.Caption="Auto Vi&brato..." bdagtzqpekdtioqf.Caption="A LA CARTE (&M)..." cnfvtnqtfacaxpjwaatglbutlt.Caption="&Surffix Broker..." bodwkzeepsreukoewxexp.Caption="&Volume Functionizer..." ruwmkwjksfoitzcpzlhigj.Caption="Note &Default" ihrtcqugisjcgwvncgznqzglexbzh.Caption="General (&B)..." dgbdnjljnuquxquirygqmmxafkawrfx.Caption="&Pitch Control..." zowjkossgowoylkfzlrrplhotez.Caption="&Envelope..." bhafhiygxtfponzp.Caption="&Options..." wtyefjngxh.Caption="&Help" boyvfdjwzxlpvceqwjikb.Caption="&ReadMe.txt..." bfpbnbxvkxuugraz.Caption="&Version..." bfotwdpmpfgozkcj.Caption="Render And Play♪" ndtnbcdgaxbzdwwdh.Caption="Play♪" bhhvthjvdakschhl.Caption="Cut" biswmothdlofbdfh.Caption="Copy" eeeococtbltmxbewcav.Caption="Paste" bezxgdjzyhyyarwn.Caption="Delete" kzpstlsdxozyxzckj.Caption="Envelope..." ehhwouneiioralofsdp.Caption="Pitch..." mbttqruravwtbibfx.Caption="Tempo..." meorqubjhtgvlctld.Caption="Properties" mpwqhwzglijutufbp.Caption="Sound List..." bhafeldmcbllwqjd.Caption="Insert..." ujjkomheehhegufzjukb.Caption="Select All" cojjoryzuhcqiyhqxbnmkbroyn.Caption="Deselect All" The following strings are contained in the file bbnaklhvq.labelbuttonstring.txt Caption="Project Settings" mpuqpwyqnaokxhnmp.Caption="Initialize Tools" iodepvvwtrrn.Caption="Info" fwrqmnxyscfifblgssxksijj.Caption="Delete Cache Files" bezxingxnbduuzdr.Caption="Cancel" bohbrdmwp.Caption="OK" laohddekoi.Caption="Rendering Options" kvhjwjhbts.Caption="Tool 2 (resample)" kqamppjszc.Caption="Tool 1 (append)" kktpivmkem.Caption="Voice Bank" kfmscbpbjw.Caption="Output File Name" kafuvhrspg.Caption="Project Name" The following strings are contained in the file bbnaklhvq.menustring.txt uoaiopfhtl.Caption="Voices (&G)" chawqeozl.Caption="&Select" bvagocrpxumfuflzmidzx.Caption="Set as &Default" imddnacorvbx.Caption="Open &Voice Folder" bdozqfrromboyuxh.Caption="Othe&r Voice Bank..." The following strings are contained in the file crgmkcepfo.labelbuttonstring.txt Caption="Note Properties" bhaihctpoqwfpoox.Caption="*" wjgotfqezz.Caption="Reset" erzhypavmldgxzyawxv.Caption="No Formant Filter" grtfngjygaebntkdhjdwbsvr.Caption="Edit Pitch..." dijoovypxufbax.Caption="Clear" bspkaasnhjyamiefakcwp.Caption="Cancel" dfkcvssqnjndln.Caption="OK" qpahoukbpgirpbcgnquizc.Caption="△Hide" dybykaazbcrs.Caption="Overlap" dwccmzlbgnse.Caption="ms" bfaaixckepyznzfo.Caption="▽Details" kwtyepolnpncnmzqy.Caption="Others" eebmbbwskvqi.Caption="Flags" ecbqebguqgqu.Caption="0～100 (normal=50)" dscksyffrjtc.Caption="BRE" lqiyxkwkye.Caption="Note Name" llcbqqzcdo.Caption="Lyric" lfvejxbtiy.Caption="Len." laohddekoi.Caption="%" kvhjwjhbts.Caption="%" kqamppjszc.Caption="ms" kktpivmkem.Caption="Preutterance" kfmscbpbjw.Caption="Modulation" kafuvhrspg.Caption="Intensity" The following files are contained in the file docqehmzez.labelbuttonstring.txt Caption="Voice Configurations" vysublrwid.Caption="Delete" jidqdodsazdr.Caption="Duplicate" jnowslibbicnqqvpnwxpqrowxrpxz.Caption="Initialize freq. map" euegunqfpeupsubxqet.Caption="Edit freq. map" hymgpdmqfhljbzkqd.Caption="Launch Editor" cypsurnqkprbst.Caption="Cancel" bohbrdmwp.Caption="OK" dijoovypxufbax.Caption="Clear" xovyytowed.Caption="Set" eibdvdcnzzpk.Caption=" " egbhycmqfkpw.Caption="Overlap" eebmbbwskvqi.Caption="msec" ecbqebguqgqu.Caption="msec" eabuhaqwvrrg.Caption="Preutter." dybykaazbcrs.Caption=""Cutoff" defines the voice end." dwccmzlbgnse.Caption=""Consonant" defines the heading unstretched region." ducgpyvdlysq.Caption=""Offset" defines the voice start for skipping heading blank." dscksyffrjtc.Caption=""Alias" loads file using another name. (e.g. "sa.wav" -> "さ")" lqiyxkwkye.Caption="Cutoff" llcbqqzcdo.Caption="msec" lfvejxbtiy.Caption="msec" laohddekoi.Caption="Consonant" kafuvhrspg.Caption="Settings are saved to oto.ini." kvhjwjhbts.Caption="msec" kqamppjszc.Caption="Offset" kktpivmkem.Caption="Alias" kfmscbpbjw.Caption="Name" The following files are contained in the file docqehmzez.menustring.txt uoaiopfhtl.Caption="&File" wjgqyzwooj.Caption="&Open Configuration..." djatfknhrxdxnx.Caption="Save &As..." cxusmaxgnumwkr.Caption="&Reload" buezcmytpesqfhqjmlnjx.Caption="&Open Folder" erzhvebdxbmgceifqdx.Caption="&Load Other Voice Bank..." xoyekpuqsj.Caption="Save And E&xit" dbperwkgalqvwn.Caption="&Edit" xoydmnyncv.Caption="&Edit Parameters With Editor..." iubrtsdqvxkf.Caption="&Clear" cidoendvx.Caption="Du&plicate" cfzbqkmhx.Caption="&Delete" mhhapjztdygvgdiwz.Caption="Edit &Frequency Table..." mhhapjztdyhjjvuiv.Caption="&Initialize Frequency Table" rusvhghlumpnemvzydgcwj.Caption="Select &Multi" elpslpqyeofijoxxedh.Caption="Select &All" iwdttxveuvmb.Caption="&Tool" sovtfibqenewcyzzruxaqv.Caption="&Reload Region" The following files are contained in the file mnaaahyybt.labelbuttonstring.txt Caption="Option" cfvztwegsrnfjtaudauzbhsibj.Caption="Play on note addition" khqcznaefnveyxqzviymkp.Caption="Send ProgramChange to MidiOut" cswqbbo.Caption="MIDI OUT" crlxmsa.Caption="MIDI IN" bvajspynjaekurdhanlbv.Caption="Change voice root dir" blhrxlseuxsybj.Caption="Reset" dwccmzlbgnse.Caption="Settings here are used as the default for a new project." llcbqqzcdo.Caption="Tool 2 (resample)" lqiyxkwkye.Caption="Tool 1 (append)" kqamppjszc.Caption="Define paths to wav joining tool and voice resample tool." btkhsrdpoyeueobsiquul.Caption="Cache intermediate files" ducgpyvdlysq.Caption="day" kktpivmkem.Caption="MB" kfmscbpbjw.Caption="Define how to treat intermediate files for wav file generation. Caching them may accelerate the operation, but requires more disk space." kafuvhrspg.Caption="Cache Config." bcskbedejzwufqut.Caption="Add" bhhjskhmzbgtried.Caption="Set" bozcrhtfegoovcjcnunzv.Caption="Delete" buezcmytpesqkwmkbwuid.Caption="Select..." ecbqebguqgqu.Caption="* Voice banks outside voice root directory" lfvejxbtiy.Caption="Location" laohddekoi.Caption="Name" kvhjwjhbts.Caption="Bank Regist." ihohrbqukamdjikrchgwxedtjddmx.Caption="Resource Export" gtijcbyxndvhudxibljlbllb.Caption="Do not display voice bank check reports" comwziebdldpflifaujhdrsqwwsskpmxjgxtmdctanz.Caption="No automatic copy of pre-utterance and overlap parameters for vowels （あいうえおをん）" yxtekdvurafjxjzznvsnzvymrmh.Caption="No base64 encoding of pitch data for rendering" kzowgykhqffxjtgnr.Caption="Note length calculated by GUI front-end (old wavtool.exe behavior)" bhjcclrruismuovknxeapgtbtwrbtzpwt.Caption="No automatic copy of pre-utterance and overlap parameters from voice default on lyric change" ihqfzmonitetcblnzfcansvkfymvb.Caption="Check voice file existance on rendering to prevent voice drop (slower rendering)" cfvbrnsrlgmtrvwpeuhwpmmaxn.Caption="No batch file for rendering (not recommended)" dscksyffrjtc.Caption="Application General Configurations" bezxingxnbduuzdr.Caption="Cancel" bohbrdmwp.Caption="OK"